


Precious Thing

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Female Highlander, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time, Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Gaia can no longer hold back her feelings for Lalah.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hyiroverse





	Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the artwork of the lovely Hyiro! ^.~

“Whoa…” Lalah looked on in awe at the carefully curated collection. “They’re so pretty, Gaia.”

  
“Not as pretty as you.”

  
As those muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind, a shiver flew down her spine and up her tail. Gaia pressed her lips into the nape of her neck and Lalah gasped, her skin searing at the touch.

  
“Gaia…” She turned around to face her, eyes alight with want.

  
“Forgive me,” the taller woman smiled, running an affectionate finger down Lalah’s cheek. “I know I can be too forward, especially when it comes to you.”

  
“No, no, it’s okay.” Lalah propped herself up on her tiptoes and tried her best to land a kiss, reaching only her neck. “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all. This is all new to me…”

  
“Your first time with a woman?” Gaia grinned knowingly.

  
“With anyone…” At this her eyes widened.

  
“Lalah.” She took her by the chin and kissed her fiercely. “I find it very difficult to believe that no one has ever been with someone as adorable and gorgeous as you.”

  
“Waaahhh!” Her face bright red, she buried it into the Highlander’s ample bosom, failing miserably to hide her embarrassment. Lalah felt her throaty chuckle reverberate through her chest and her ears twitched. Daring to peek upwards, she saw only honesty and warmth in Gaia’s eyes.  
“You… you really mean that?”

  
“Of course I do,” Gaia laughed, tickling her ears – a sensation she enjoyed far more than she cared to admit, though her twitching tail betrayed her.   
“I like you, Lalah. A lot. But I won’t pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. This is your choice, and I’ll support whatever you choose.”

  
The Miqo’te took a moment to pause and took Gaia in. Her sunkissed skin, her kind eyes, her chiselled arms... Hells, even the smell of sweat and dirt entwined with something rich and fruity emanating from her. Everything about her sent Lalah’s heart aflutter. That flutter then descended to her abdomen, and Lalah knew. She threw her arms over Gaia’s shoulders and yelped slightly as the Highlander lifted her up with great ease, the yelp soon silenced with an eager kiss.

  
“I take that as a yes?” Lalah nodded enthusiastically and Gaia giggled, carrying her straight to the bedroom.

  
*

  
_“Hah..."_

  
Already stripped of her clothes, Lalah writhed against the bed sheets as Gaia worshipped her body with mouth and hands alike. Callous and scarred, those hands had worked tirelessly – she had seen the feats of strength they were capable of. And yet, as they ran up and down her body, Lalah felt only tenderness.

  
“Gaia...” She looked up, ever smiling. “I... I didn’t expect you to be so gentle.”

  
“Well of course. We miners must always be gentle when handling precious things.”

  
“Uwaaahhh!” Lalah grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her reddening face with it. She felt Gaia move back up and the pillow was soon removed.

  
“You’re so bashful,” she giggled. “It’s adorable.”

  
“Gaia, stop... you’re making me blush...”

  
“Darling, if _this_ is making you blush... You haven’t seen anything yet.”

  
Lalah’s squeaks of protest rapidly turned to ones of arousal as Gaia dipped down to her inner thighs. She gasped and jolted at her every ministration, then veritably mewled when tongue was replaced with teeth. 

  
Sucking at the tender flesh, Gaia admired the sweet little bruises she left – the score to a beautiful rhapsody. She looked up; Lalah’s peachy complexion was flushed pink, her nipples deliciously pert, her folds already glistening and soaking wet.

  
“Gods, you really are gorgeous,” she murmured lustfully.

  
“Gaia... _Ahhh!_ ”

  
Lalah quivered and let out a moan as Gaia closed her mouth round her entrance. Each stroke of the tongue made her hips buck and Gaia greedily delved deeper. Face burning, Lalah bit into her clenched fist as her composure began to unravel. The slurps and groans coming from Gaia were utterly _filthy_ , yet each one sent a wave of arousal through her. She bit harder, her whines muffled.

  
“Don’t...” Gaia broke away and inhaled deeply. She reached up and gently took hold of her wrist. “I want to hear you.”

  
With no time to respond, ecstasy pulsed through her once more as Gaia lapped at her clit.

  
“ _Hah... ah..._ Gaia...” Encouraged by her sweet words, Gaia cupped her breast, thumbing and toying with her nipple. “ _Anh!_ Oh, gods... _Ahhh!_ ”

  
Ears ringing, abdomen tightening, her mind burned white as her senses began to dissipate. Somewhere amidst her frenzy, she heard Gaia groan:

  
_“Say my name.”_

  
“Gaia, I’m gonna- _AH! GAIAAAAAA!_ ”

  
Lalah wailed and arched her back as her orgasm violently burst forth. Gaia fervently lapped it up, teasing out every last drop until her body shuddered and fell limp against the sheets. She dared to look down, eyes wide and breath rapid. Gaia simply smirked, her chin and jaw drenched in what could only be one thing...

  
“Oh my gods...” She clasped her hands to her face and threw her head back. “That’s so embarrassing!”

  
“Oh darling, not at all,” Gaia cooed, wiping her face on the sheet. She then shuffled back up and pulled Lalah her into a tight hug. “I take it as a compliment.”

  
As Gaia’s fingers ran lovingly through her hair, Lalah let out a contented sigh. A serene quiet washed over them, broken only by the Miqo’te’s occasional chirps of delight.

  
“Um, Gaia?” She looked up after a while.

  
“Mm?”

  
“Can, um... Can we do it again?”

  
Gaia grinned from ear to ear and rolled Lalah onto her back.

  
“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
